Clara in School
by hannah.farquhar
Summary: Highschool AU where Clara goes to Torchwood high and meets the whole Tardis gang and what if her friend the Doctor is just more then a friend. Lots of Whouffle and maybe just the smallest bit of doctor/rose.
1. Chapter 1

It was Clara Oswalds first day at Torchwood high and she was very scared, she really didn't want to be the new girl. She was about to make it thru the front doors without embarrassing herself when she bumped into a tall boy with a nose that could have poked her eye out if she hadn't had her head down

"Oh I'm sorry" He said stumbling thru each syllable "Wait are you new girl? I've literally never seen you around" she nodded shyly.

"Is it that obvious I have no idea whats happening" She said almost laughing he smiled.

"I'm Rory" he said she knew he was trying to make her feel better so she thought she should make him know he was.

"Oh the first boy I fancied was named Rory" She said scaring him "Well actually her name was Nina I was going through something" He just laughed smiling at her.

"Your funny" He told her "I hope to see you around" He gave a quick smile and walked away.

Did she just make her first new friend, that was great! She got her schedule and went to her first class, grade 9 english…. She hoped it was good. When she walked in she saw Rory sitting alone at a desk texting someone

"Nina" She shouted hoping to get his attention he looked up and saw her "Mind if I sit here" She asked walking over to him.

"Why not, come sit with me this class would just be more fun with your jokes" He told her and he was right all she did was crack jokes about some of the students in the class and what the teacher had said.

….

When the bell rang for the class to be over, she happily made her way to cooking she couldn't wait, it was her favorite class. When she got there the teacher was sitting at her desk staring at a plate of muffins trying to mark them with her eyes

"Um hello" Clara said shyly the teacher looked up and gave a quick bright smile.

"Ah are you Clara my new student"

"Yup thats me" She lightly chuckled Clara looked around to see that the whole class was empty "Guess I'm early huh?" She laughed asking if it was okay if she tried making a souffle before the class started. She was just pouring the milk into the bowl when a tall handsome boy with floppy brown hair came into the class covered in soot and what looked like goo.

"Hello miss" He said to the teacher as he walked over to the sink to wash himself up.

"What have you done this time John" The teacher sighed.

"Might have tried to mix some chemicals in science that weren't supposed to be mixed" He gave her a sheepish smile, he had just noticed Clara who had stood there jaw dropped "Ah are you the new girl guess we are partners nice to meet you, you can call me the Doctor".

"Doctor who?" She couldn't help but ask as she tilted her head slightly to the right, the Doctor just smiled he loved that line.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara couldn't help but look straight into the odd boys sad eyes and feel a pang of something that she had never felt before.

"Just the Doctor" He told her snapping the small girl out of her daze " So what you making" He tilted his head to look at the oven behind her.

"A souffle" She stated knowing what look he would give her but he just smiled like he thought it was cool. The bell rang and the teacher said the students should get into partners and start the cupcake recipe she gave them as the other students walked in the Doctor gave her a goofy grin like he had a mad idea

" So Souffle girl lets cook, you ready" He asked. Clara liked that, souffle girl, it just felt right so she gave him a nod and and he grabbed her hand to drag her to their kitchen they were cooking in they both let out and childish laugh.

By the time they put the cupcakes in the oven they were both covered in flour and the Doctor had a bit of egg in his floppy hair the teacher gave them a look but they didn't care they were both laughing too much at the way each of them looked.

"So that was an adventure huh" he sighed

" Yeah it was mad" Clara said threw fits of giggles she gave him a small smile and pulled the piece egg that was dangling from his brown mop. He didn't speak for a moment just looked into her beautiful eyes and something deep inside of him stirred, it hadn't done that since the first time he saw Rose he coughed and looked at the egg

" You're impossible" he stated " You know that, thats your fault I had that egg there" Clara burst out laughing but still inside she wished her moment with the Doctor had lasted longer.

They talked and cleaned up the kitchen while they waited for the cupcakes but then Clara's phone went off. Her souffle was done! She ran to the oven she was using for it and pulled out a sinked in souffle.

" Great" Was all she grumbled placing it on the counter and walking away. The Doctor looked at her confused

" Why did you run off" He asked looking straight at her, she wish he would stop doing that it was like he saw right past her walls and right in to her deepest parts of her "You looked excited but now you seem sad, cheer up souffle girl" He said walking over and taking her hand to go back to their kitchen.

The cupcakes ended well and they got an A getting them the best grades in the class. The bell for lunch was about to ring and all Clara could think was where she was going to eat that day when the mad boy she had quickly become friends grabbed her hand and turned her so she was face to face with him

" Who are you eating with today" he asked,

" No one" was all she told him. That was just what he wanted to hear, he grabbed her small hand in his large one and dragged her to the Cafeteria where he weaved his way to his friends usually tabel and found all his companions/ best friends all sitting around that table a spot for him left.

Clara was breath heavily as the boy still holding her hand was a very fast runner.

" Hey guys" The Doctor almost yelled to die down the chatter of his very large group. A course of hello's and hey's came at him but as always one stood out

" Hey Doctor" Rose almost sang trying to make eye contact with the boy of her dreams but his eyes were fixed on someone whose eyes were fixed on him and they both looked like they never wanted to look away, he looked up and saw Rose looking he gave her a small smile before starting to speak again.

" Alright everyone I want you to meet my new friend Clara" he started flailing his arms to show her off " Clara this is Martha,"

" Welcome aboard Clara" The dark haired girl said giving a two finger salute

"Donna," a sassy looking ginger perked up and gave her a smile

"So alien boy dragged you in too huh" she smirked, Clara giggled.

"Amy," another ginger with the body of what looked like a goddess smiled

" Raggedy Man another stray?" She asked playfully the Doctor hada spreading redness on his face that went farther after every comment

"and Amy's boyfriend Rory" Rory looked up and broke out into a smile

"Nina!" Clara said very happily, the Doctor gave her a quizzical look and she told him she would explain latter

"Jack" The Doctor pointed at a very attractive boy who made eyes at Clara angering the Doctor very much

" Captain Jack Harkness" He stretched his hand out.

The Doctors arm was very quickly around his new friends shoulders not wanting her to fall for the attractive boy,

"Sorry not interested" Clara said making the whole table laugh

" You know speaking of interested" The Doctor spoke up "Asked Ionto out yet, Jack?".

Jack placed his head on the table a long groan coming from his mouth

"I hate you" Jack stated. The rest of the group was introduced Sara Jane, Mickey and Rose, Clara didn't really know what to feel about Rose as the way the Doctor said her name was as if he was talking about his true love but why should she care its not like she liked him…

The Doctor sat down in his usual chair In between Donna and Sara Jane when he noticed that there was no room for Clara little, noticing this Rose put on a face of fake sympathy

"Oh thats sucks that you can't sit with us" Rose said making Mickey, Amy and Donna all send her very threatening glairs. The Doctor not noticing how Rose was being would not let Clara leave.

"Here ya go" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap a laugh came out of Clara's mouth

"Ya sure about this" Her northern accent very thick, his answer was taking a container of custard and another of fish fingers and began eating offering them to Clara, she took one out of curiosity and really liked it. This image really hurt Rose, the Doctor was always her's no matter what he would run to her side to help her or make her laugh, just then Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey grabbed her hand, Rose looked at him quizzically

"Mick we're not dating anymore, what ya doin" she asked maybe just a little to rude he gave her a smipithetic smile

"I know what its like to watch the person you love fall for someone else", it then dawned on her that she had once did this to him.

" So" The Doctor said to the whole group "T.A.R.D.I.S. after school" he asked already knowing the answer

"Tardis? what's that?" Clara asked quizzically

"Oh it's my tree house wanna come with us" The Doctor explained hoping she would want to come. Rose felt like crying it took the Doctor years to invite people to his Tardis, Rose was special as she only had to wait three months but this girl, this impossible girl invited the same day he met her. The bell finnaly rang for lunch to be over and the day went on with one thought in everyone in team tardis mind who was this girl and why was the Doctor falling head over heels for her?


End file.
